


Wednesday-Thanksgiving Eve

by Mandancie



Series: Pie!Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 12:12:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1687922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandancie/pseuds/Mandancie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here is the next story in the Pie!Verse series. Please read and review! :) Rated T for safety. Hurt!Sam, Big Brother!Dean</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thanksgiving Eve

**Disclaimer: I know, I know. I don't own Supernatural. But they are so fun to play with! :)**

**A special thanks to _Er-BearG32_ for beta'ing my story! :)**

****

**Wednesday: Thanksgiving Eve**

It's been three months since they have arrived in Sioux Falls. Dean was adamant that they would not take a job until Sam was feeling better. After the fiasco that occurred the month before on a simple salt-n-burn, Dean had officially put the Winchester brothers on leave. It was heartbreaking for Sam. Sam hated that he couldn't remember small things. This last one has Sam feeling really bad because it almost cost him Dean.

_The one most important thing to make sure in a simple salt-n-burn is that the lighter is full. Over and over, Dean reminded Sam that he needed to fill the lighters and fill the salt tins. Dean didn't want to sound like a broken record. And Sam knew why Dean kept asking, but it was getting on his nerves. He snapped. There was a mini argument and Dean stepped out for a while. Well, he didn't go far. After Sam was attacked and was in the hospital Sam unconsciously made a point to stay put and if they needed to cool off Dean would be the one to step out._

_Well this particular day, Dean stepped out and Sam slumped on the bed and pulled out his laptop. There was a site that Bobby had told him about that could help his memory, so while Dean was gone he thought he could work on that._

_Dean was gone maybe fifteen minutes. When he came back, with food and beer, the tension was no longer there. They didn't say anything. Not that anything needed to be said. Dean knew it was difficult for Sam and that he was trying hard._

_Dean handed him his beer and clanked his own beer to Sam's and turned back to the table that had the weapons and finished the final touches on them._

_Later on that night, in the cemetery, things didn't go as planned. Dig the grave. Pour in the salt and gas. Light it up and watch it burn. With each other watching their backs, it should be relatively simple._

_Not this night. They dug the graves, poured the salt and the gas. Dean was just about to go for the lighter when the ghost showed up. Sam at the ready with the salt gun, shot her and she disappeared. Dean fumbled with the lighter. One eye on the lighter and the other on Sam. Even though Sam was on 'guard duty' and Dean was the front line, Dean couldn't help that he still had to watch out for Sam. After a few minutes of Dean trying to start the lighter he asked if Sam filled the lighters like he asked. Dean didn't miss the sinking of Sam's shoulders when he asked that question. Sam didn't answer and Dean didn't push. Dean knew he forgot. After everything that was said the night before, Sam still forgot. Dean rushed towards the duffel bag in search of the matches that were in there. He really didn't want to use matches because they tend not to work when it's raining or windy. This particular night there was a strong breeze and lighting a match would be doubly hard because you would have to block the wind._

_Dean pulled out the matches, lit them and dropped them in the grave, but not before she made her appearance again. She was rushing towards Dean when she burst into a big flaming ball and disappeared._

_The ride back to Bobby's was a quiet one. Dean wasn't angry. He was worried. He thought getting the guy to stop whatever hold he had on Sam would bring Sam back to normal. But it didn't. He did get better but not like he was before. Sam was forgetting things and this was bothering Dean._

_Sam felt so bad that he forgot all about the lighters. He didn't intend to forget. And it didn't help that he yelled at Dean to leave him be, that he would remember. And when it came down to it, he still forgot._

_Now, it's been a month. Any cases that came up, Dean told Bobby to have someone else do it. They were on hiatus for the moment. Or until Sam's memory would come back. Not only was Sam having problems with his memory, he was also blacking out. Just a few minutes at a time. Thankfully it never happened while they were on a hunt, but it was still scary._

Today was going to just be a regular day in the life of the Winchesters, but then when is anything ever regular. Dean woke up and groggily went to the bathroom to take care of needed business. When he came back to the room that's when he noticed it. No Sam.

"Sammy," Dean called out.

No answer. Dean quickly got dressed and rushed down the stairs. What he was greeted with had his jaw slacked opened. There were groceries galore all over the kitchen. Dean slowly walked over to the many bags of food. He looked through the bags, there were vegetables, seasonings, a turkey, pie shells and an array of odds an ends.

While Dean was eying all the food in disbelief, Sam bustled through the door with another set of bags in his hands.

"Dean!" Sam had the biggest grin on his face. "You're up." Sam walked over to the table and put the last of the bags that he had in his hand down on the table.

"Yeah," Dean said. "Sammy, what is all this?"

"Thanksgiving."

"Okay," Dean drawled out. "So."

"Dean you are aware that Thanksgiving is tomorrow."

"Yeah, so," Dean said, pulling out the soup can from the bag. "What does that have to do with us?"

"We're having Thanksgiving dinner," Sam smiled.

Dean couldn't help but smile at his brother. Sam looked like a little kid in a toy store. Leave it to baby brother to get giddy during the holidays, Dean thought. Well, might as well play along.

"So what are you planning on making, seeing is how you have the entire store in Bobby's kitchen."

Sam regaled Dean of the scrumptious dinner that he wanted to have. From the turkey with all the trimmings to the dressing, stuffing, and macaroni and cheese to the green bean casserole and sweet potatoes all the way down to the pumpkin, pecan and apple pies for dessert. Dean couldn't believe the menu that Sam had planned.

"Don't you think that's a little much for three people," Dean asked now helping his brother put the food up.

"No," Sam said with confidence. "Plus, it's not going to be just you, me, and Bobby."

"It's not," Dean's eyebrow arched in questioning. "Who else is coming?"

"Later, I'm going to call Pastor Jim and Caleb to come tomorrow." Dean put his head down. This was not going to end well. "If I call them early enough they can make it here by dinner time tomorrow." Sam was still putting things away.

Dean walked over to Sam.

"Sammy," Dean said. "Sam, stop."

"What? There is so much that has to be done. I can't stop now."

"Sam," Dean said a little louder. Sam stopped where he stood and looked at Dean.

"What, Dean?" Sam said still having a small smile on his face, so excited to actually have a family Thanksgiving dinner with his brother and not have to fake it with a girl that he knew in school.

"You can't call Pastor Jim or Caleb." Dean hated what he was going to have to do next. He so loved seeing Sam happy and carefree. But it was better this way than to have to wait.

"What? Why not? I want everyone to be here when we have Thanksgiving dinner."

"They won't be here." Dean was trying to make this difficult situation just a little bearable for his baby brother.

"What are you talking about?"

"Pastor Jim and Caleb are dead. Meg killed them."

Dean looked at Sam. He hated doing this to Sam. In the next few seconds he saw his little brother go from giddy happy to dejected and depressed. How could Sam have forgotten that Pastor Jim and Caleb were dead. It's been years since Meg killed them.

"Sammy," Dean said.

"It's okay, Dean," Sam said putting the food back down and walking in the study.

Dean followed Sam to the doorway and watched as Sam slumped down on the couch. Dean walked in the study and pulled the chair and sat right in front of Sam. For a while nothing was said between the two brothers. Sam sat on the couch shoulders sagging, head bowed, looking at his hands that were on his lap. Dean just sat across from his little brother and did nothing. He just sat there so that Sam knew that he was there for him.

Sam so hated forgetting things. Why did he have to go to that convenience store? Why couldn't he had waited for Dean to come with him. He just wanted to go for a drive and now it has cost him more than ever.

He loved his brother so much. He just sat there. He didn't say anything. He didn't judge him. He didn't make fun of him. Well, that's not entirely true. Dean does make fun and tease Sam, but not when it comes to this.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments more. But Dean finally broke that silence.

"So, um," Dean nodded his head. Sam looked up at his brother. "You ready to put up this food? If we're going to have this dinner ready by tomorrow night, we need to get started soon"

A small smile crept on Sam's face.

The rest of the day was uneventful. Even though some of the menu got cut, there was still a lot to do. It was decided that the turkey, mac and cheese and green bean casserole and apple pie. (Sam was adamant about the pie.) So the boys worked feverishly on the dinner. With the help of Bobby, they all worked on one thing. Bobby made the turkey, even though it wasn't really going into the oven until tomorrow. He still wanted to soak the turkey in brine so that it would be good tomorrow. Dean made the macaroni and cheese. Sam and Dean both tackled the green bean casserole. And Sam again was determined that he would make the pie. While they finished the green bean casserole, Sam left the kitchen.

"Where you going," Dean called out.

"I'll be right back," Sam hollered back from the stairs.

**Sam's POV**

Sam went in their room and search Dean's duffel for their dad's journal. He found it and started looking throughout the pages. He knew it was there, he just had to find it.

The light in the room began to bother him. He could feel the small building of a headache coming. Sam rubbed his hand across his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. He took a deep breath and started looking through the journal again. He found it. He pulled the small note card out of the book and headed down stairs. For some reason he knew he had to hurry and get down stairs. He didn't know why it was really important that he get to the kitchen, but he knew he had to.

When he got to the kitchen, his heart sank. No Dean. Sam was really beginning to panic. He didn't know why he was so worried, but he knew that he had to find Dean.

"Dean," Sam called out.

No answer.

"Dean." A little louder. Still no answer.

Sam walked in the study. No Bobby. Now Sam was really panicking. He was sweating. His heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest. The note card that Sam had was now creasing in a clenched fist. Sam walked to the back door. He opened it and if he thought he couldn't get anymore scared, he was wrong. The Impala was gone.

No Dean. No Impala. He left. He really left me, was all that was reeling in Sam's head.

No Dean. "No," Sam said. "He would not leave."

Sam started walking down to the bone yard. Tears burning in the back of his throat. Threatening to come out of his eyes. He so hated this. He didn't know why he was so scared. And to still have a headache to boot.

All he wanted was to have a calm family Thanksgiving with his brother and 'uncle'. Was that too much to ask for?

**Dean's POV**

Dean watched his brother run up the stairs. He shook his head. He walked back in the kitchen and saw Bobby on the phone.

"Yeah," Bobby said on the phone. "Alright. Okay. I'll be there." He hung up his cell.

"What was that all about?" Dean walked over to him.

"Jody wants me to do something for her. She thinks she might have found a case."

"Bobby, no."

"I'm not asking you. I'm going. Listen, everything is done for the turkey. All you have to do is put it in the oven tomorrow. That's if I'm not back in time."

"Sam wanted this. Can't you just see what it is and come back tonight. Sam really wants this dinner."

"I know. I'll try. It may not even be anything. But I promised I would check it out. It's not like I'm leaving the state. I'm just going to the station. That's it. Look, I know you're worried about Sam. I am too. But let's just take it one day at a time. Okay?"

Dean nodded.

"He's getting better."

"Bobby, he wanted to invite Caleb and Pastor Jim. He's still forgetting things."

"But he was doing alright with making the casserole. One day at a time." Bobby walked towards the door. "I'll try and get back tonight. If not in the morning."

Bobby walked out of the house. After a few seconds he came back in.

"Oh by the way, don't burn my house down."

"Get out of here, old man," Dean said.

Bobby nodded and walked out of the house. Dean checked on the macaroni and the casserole in the oven. Both looking very good. (if he do say so himself). He knew they still had a ways to go so he went outside to check on the Impala. It was in the garage. Dean had planned on tuning it up and giving it an oil change but got sidetracked with dinner. Not that he didn't welcome the chance to just spend time with his brother. Now more than ever since everything that has happened. He really hoped that Sam was getting better. But the setback of Sam forgetting that Jim and Caleb were dead worried Dean. Hopefully, the rest of the day would go smoother. Dean grabbed his coat and walked to the garage. He opened the hood of the Impala and began changing the plugs. Keeping an eye on the time not to burn dinner, Dean kept working. Then he heard something that instantly made his heart leap in his chest.

"Dean," Sam called out.

Dean heard the tone of which Sam called and knew instantly that he was in full panic. He put the wrench down on the workbench and came out of the garage just in time to see that Sam was walking in the bone yard shoulders slumped. And with no jacket.

Dean shook his head and ran back in the house. He checked on the dinner as to make sure that it was okay. He pulled out the macaroni and cheese and the green bean casserole. Once he was satisfied that dinner would not burn because he knew that would break Sam's heart he grabbed Sam's jacket and ran back out of the house to go see what was wrong with his little brother.

**No POV**

When Dean got out side, he saw that Sam was still walking throughout the stretch of cars.

"Sammy," Dean called out.

Sam stopped instantly when he heard Dean's voice and turned around. Dean walked over to Sam. Sam just stood there in mere confusion as Dean closed the gap between them.

"You-you d-didn't leave," Sam whispered out.

Dean's brow creased in confusion as he wrapped Sam's coat around him.

"What are you talking about," Dean said. "Of course I didn't leave. Where would I go? What's going on, Sammy?"

"You left. You weren't in the kitchen," Sam grabbed Dean's jacket. His own falling on the ground. "I called you and you were gone."

Dean closed his eyes and then looked up at his distraught brother.

"Sammy," Dean sighed. "I would never go anywhere without you."

"The car is gone." Sam said then the pain in his head became too much and he squinted his eyes shut.

"Okay," Dean said pulling out of Sam's grip. He bent down and picked up Sam's coat and once again wrapped it around his shoulders. "Your head is hurting, isn't it?"

Sam nodded. His eyes still closed.

"Alright, come on." Dean grabbed hold of Sam's arm and they walked back to the house.

Sam still didn't know what happened to the car and he stopped half way towards the house. Dean looked at him.

"What, Sammy?"

"The car. Where is it? Someone took the car."

"Sammy," Dean was now facing Sam. "The car is in the garage. That's what I was doing. Working on the car. Don't you remember? I told you that I wanted to tune the car and change the oil."

That was the breaking point. Sam looked at Dean. His heart completely broken. Then his eyes rolled in the back of his head and Sam went straight down.

"SAMMY!"

_0000_0000_0000_0000_0000_000_

Sam's head was throbbing. There was a constant beeping that was getting on his last nerve. He wanted to open his eyes but they felt like someone had glued them shut. He tried to move his hand but they too felt like something was holding his fingers still. He tried to squeeze his hand again but was met with resistance.

Then all of a sudden he was met with a rush of calmness. He knew all he needed to do was get to the source of the calm. The more he moved towards the calmness the less of that infernal beep he would hear.

Then he was purely surrounded with nothing but calm, peace and tranquility. Being here, he never wanted to leave. Then he saw it. Well actually someone. He couldn't help but smile.

"Mama."

**TBC**

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading my story! :) I promise this is not a Death!Fic. Give it a chance. I promise this will have a happy ending. :)**

**Please leave a review and let me know what you think! :)**


	2. Black Friday

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Supernatural!**

**A special thanks to _Er-BearG32_ for beta'ing my story.**

**A/N: All medical jargon; please take with a grain of salt. I do not work in the medical profession. It just went well with my story. :)**

**Well here is Chapter 2.**

**Chapter 2: Wednesday: Black Friday**

Dean was sitting in the waiting room. They have been in the hospital more times than he cared to remember. He was really scared right now. He didn't know what was wrong with Sam. He just collapsed on the ground.

Dean sat in the chair, lost in thought when the nurse came out from the back.

"Mr. Winchester," the nurse called from the door.

Dean got up and rushed over to her.

"How is my brother?"

"Please come with me," she said, walking back through the doors. Dean followed.

After what seemed like an eternity they made it to Sam's room. When Dean walked in the room, his heart felt like it just fell through the floor.

Sam was hooked up to a monitor. It was checking his blood pressure, his heart rate and his oxygen intake. Dean slowly walked over to the bed and looked at his baby brother. Not really hearing anything else in the room. Dean forgot he was with someone until a hand touched his arm. He jumped a little and looked at the person standing next to him with pure disdain. Who would have the nerve to take his attention off of his baby brother. His Sammy. When he realized it was the nurse he still didn't calm down that much.

"Mr. Winchester," she pleaded. "Please, we have to know."

"What?"

"Is there any injuries that we should know about. Falls. Head injuries. Car accident. Anything."

"Uh, yeah," Dean stammered, calming down just a little. "He was mugged a couple of months ago. But the doctor said it was just a bump on his head. The CT scan was clear."

"I'm going to get the doctor," the nurse walked out of the room, leaving Dean alone with Sam.

Dean pulled the chair closer towards the bed. He looked over at his brother. He couldn't help the tears that were pooling in his eyes. Why couldn't they ever catch a break? Just one day. All Sammy wanted was just one holiday. One holiday to be a normal family. To do normal family things. Have dinner. Watch the football game with a few beers. Maybe even relax and have fun. Is that too much to ask? Dean looked at his brother. He brushed the fringe off of Sam's eyes with one hand and had his other hand in his brother's.

"Come on, Sammy," Dean choked on his tears. Barely above a whisper. "You can't do this to me. You've got to come back to me."

_-00000_0000_0000_00000_0_0_

"Mama," Sam called out.

"My baby," Mary said with her arms stretched out.

Sam walked over towards her. She wrapped her arms around Sam's shoulders. He always wanted to know what it felt like to have his mom's arms wrapped lovingly around him. What did it feel like? What did she smell like? Memories that he never had. The one and only thing that he was jealous of Dean about. The one and only thing that Dean could never truly share with Sam. Sam melted in the embrace that his mom had on him. He loved his mom.

"I love you mom," Sam said.

"I love you more than you know, Sammy."

Sam always knew that his mom loved him. More because Dean always told him how much she doted over the fact that she was going to have him made her even more excited. Dean had told him that she loved him with all of her heart. But it was one thing for Sam to have Dean tell him, it was something totally different when he heard her light silky smooth voice say those few words in his ear. Sam just held on tighter. He didn't want to let her go. She seemed to oblige to Sam's needs. She didn't back away or pull away. She just stood there holding her baby boy. Something that she too had missed. She missed watching him grow up in to this handsome man that stood in front of her now.

After what seemed like an eternity, Sam loosened his grip on his mother's dress. She stepped back and looked at her son.

"Sammy," she said. A small smile came across her lips.

"Mama," Sam said. "What's going on?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing. What are you doing here?"

"I don't know. The last thing I remember was walking back to Uncle Bobby's when everything went dark."

That infernal beeping got louder and louder. For the second time he felt like he couldn't move the fingers on his hand. It was like someone was pinning them down.

"Sam," Mary called out but it was like Sam wasn't listening. "Sammy."

Mary reached up and cupped Sam face to bring his attention back to her.

"Sammy, you have to go. You're not to be here. Not alone."

"What? I'm not leaving you, mom. Not again." Sam was now squinting because the blasted beeping sound was getting louder and louder.

_-0000_0000_0000_0000_

Still holding Sam's hand, Dean reaches into his pocket and pulls out his cell and dial Bobby's number.

" _Dean," Bobby said answering the phone._

"Bobby," Dean said barely above a whisper. "You have to come quick."

" _Dean," Bobby said. "What's going on?"_

"It's Sammy," Dean said trying to force the tears back. "He collapsed. We're at the hospital."

" _Where," Bobby said with great urgency. "What hospital are you at?"_

"Sioux Falls General."

" _I'm on my way," Bobby hung up the phone._

Dean lowered the phone and looked back at his brother.

Bobby walked back into Jody Mills' office.

"Hey Singer," She said not looking up. "You may have to look..." She looked up and saw the look of worry all over his face.

"Bobby," she said walking over to him. "What's wrong?"

"I have to go. Something's wrong."

"I'll come with you," Jody said grabbing her purse.

"That's okay, Jody. I've got this."

"I don't remember asking your permission, Singer." She had much firmness in her voice. It took Bobby by so much surprise that all he could do was agree with her and let her lead the way to the cars that were out back.

_0000_000_0000_0000_00_

The doctor walked in the room. Dean was sitting by the bed watching his little brother lay there unconscious, so wanting him to wake up.

"Mr. Winchester, my name is Dr. Hillary Jones."

"Dean."

Dean looked up to see a petite middle aged woman walk towards the bed. She stood on the opposite side and looked at Dean.

"What's wrong with my brother, doc?"

"You said that he was mugged?"

"Yeah," Dean sighed.

"Was Sam having problems after? Headaches? Missing time?"

"He was complaining about having a headache before he collapsed."

"Tell me about the mugging," she said leaning against the counter across from Dean.

Dean looked at his brother, then to the doctor.

"What's to tell you? He was going to the store for us and on the way in a guy hit him from behind across the head. Someone called 911 and they contacted me more or less."

Dean was purposely leaving out a lot to the story but telling just enough for the doctor. She looked at him.

"Were there complications from the attack?"

"He was forgetting things. Small things."

Hillary walked over to the side of Sam's bed and began carding her fingers through Sam's hair.

"What are you doing," Dean said standing up, ready to throw the doctor out if she hurts Sam any worse.

"Calm down," she said. "I'm just checking his scalp. I just wanted...there." she stopped moving and looked at Sam.

"What? Tell me!"

"Dean, please. I'm not hurting Sam." She could tell how protective Dean was when she walked it, but she had to be sure of her findings before she said more. "We did a CT scan of your brother when he was brought in. I saw something in the scan and I wanted to get the story first before I said anything."

"You. Think. This. Is. A. Joke?" Dean was completely fuming now.

Hillary let go of Sam's head and put her full attention on Dean. She always prided herself to be able to handle family members when it came to her work, but something in Dean's voice was actually making her waver in it. But she held firm.

"Dean. Please," she said calmly. "If you let me explain, I saw something in your brother's scan. I wanted to make sure it was the problem and not just something that he's always had. That's why I was asking the questions. Please. I want to help your brother. Let me."

Dean looked at her. His temper reigning in but still there.

"What's wrong with my brother," he asked again. His voice a little softer.

"There was a small bleed in your brother's brain. Why the other hospital didn't see it is beyond me. But it could be why he is forgetting things."

Dean looked down at his brother. Hillary looked at Dean incredulously. She couldn't believe in just a split moment he could have pure rage and anger all over his face and within seconds his looks soften. As if he didn't want to even look at his brother the way he looked at her.

To have that kind of devotion would be amazing, she thought.

Slowly sitting back down. "Can you fix my brother?"

"I believe so," she said. "He would need to have surgery to repair the bleed in his brain. I think once we get the pressure off of your brother's brain he should recover." There was a sigh in her voice that meant that she could get through the families when in great stress.

"Do what you have to to save my brother."

Hillary nodded and walked out of the room. Dean's eyes never left Sam. Dean didn't know how to feel. He didn't know who was to blame for this. The hospital or that asshole that did this to Sam. But right now he couldn't find the energy to care, he just wanted his brother to wake up.

_000_0000_0000_0000_0000_

The beeping sound finally receding, Sam looked and saw that he mom was standing next to him with true concern on her face.

"Sammy," Mary looked at him.

"Mom," staining a little. "I'm staying with you."

"No baby." Mary smiled. "You need your brother. And he needs you."

Sam shook his head. He knew that Dean didn't need him. One thing that Sam knew was that what Dean needed was a break. A break from the job. A break from always on the watch. Always looking after him. What Dean needed was not to be burdened with a useless brother that couldn't remember something so small as getting Dean a pie when he asked. All he wanted to do was to relax and have a slice of pie after that last hunt. But he forgot and that's when everything went wrong. He got mugged. He started forgetting things. He was scared all the time. Well he wasn't scared when he was with Dean, but Dean couldn't always take care of him or be there for him all the time. This would just be better. Dean wouldn't be saddled with him anymore. All he had to do was convince his mom.

"Sammy," Mary said bringing Sam out of his thoughts. "Your brother needs you."

"Mom, I've been nothing but a burden to him."

"A burden that he is willing to take on," Mary countered. "Even before I died."

Sam looked at her.

"What?"

"Dean was always so proud to be a big brother. We would spend the day together and he would tell me all the things that you and he would be doing when you were old enough. All the adventures that he would take you on. Oh my goodness." Mary smiled at the memory. "By the time you were born, he'd had you two traveling the world together."

Sam smiled at that. He guessed deep down Dean was really doing what he told mom he would do. Then a ping of guilt hit Sam's chest. He remembered how hurt Dean looked when he went off to college. Hearing what his mom just told him, made everything fall into place.

_0000_0000_0000_-0000_

Dean was back in the waiting room. Sam was in surgery. Bobby showed up just before they wheeled Sam away. He sat with Dean in the room. Dean was surprised that Sheriff Mills was with him. But she didn't stay. Dean didn't know where she went, nor did he really care. The only thing that he cared about was now in surgery. Sam was having brain surgery. Brain surgery. The doctors assured him that it was a common procedure, and all would be fine. But this wasn't just anybody they were going to be cutting into. This was Sam. His Sammy. His baby brother. The one he promised that nothing would happen to. That he would keep watch over. A bang-up job he was doing, Dean thought. Sam was mugged and then he believed that the doctors at the other hospital did their jobs to the fullest that they would have caught the bleed.

Dean shook his head. Bobby looked over at Dean and could see that he was beating himself up over this.

"Dean," Bobby said. "All will be fine. Sam will pull through. He's a tough kid."

"Yeah, Bobby," Dean said sounded detached. "Sure."

After a few more quiet moments, Jody came back and sat with Dean and Bobby. She sat next to Dean and put her hand on his knee and gave a comforting squeeze. He laid his hand over hers and looked at her. She cupped his face. Dean closed his eyes. In that moment, he really wished that his mom was there. Jody moved Dean's head towards her shoulder and squeezed the back of his neck, as she rubbed soothing circles on his back. She loved these boys so much. After loosing her own son, she was so lost but when these boys came into her life she really began to love those boys like her own.

Bobby looked at them and smiled. Jody looked at Bobby. Bobby knew only she could break down Dean's defenses.

After a small while, the doctor came in and informed them that Sam's surgery went beautifully. Everything went as it should. Sam was now in recovery. Once he was done there they would bring him back to his room. Dean didn't want to wait for that so he went to Sam's room and waited for them to bring his baby brother back to him.

After another hour, Sam was being brought back into the room. Dean didn't even wait until they stop moving the bed before he was at his side. He grabbed hold of Sam's hand and pulled the chair towards the bed and sat down.

_0000_0000_0000_0000_0000_0000_

_Beep...beep...beep...beep..._

Sam looks at his mom. For a while neither one said anything. Which was fine with Sam since he was loving the fact that he could even spend time with his mom. To look at her beautiful face and smell her hair when she hugged him or walked pass him. He wanted to gather up as many memories that he could.

_Beep...beep...beep...beep...beep_

This would be just a perfect place to stay for Sam if it wasn't for that infernal beeping. He didn't even know where it was coming from. Mary saw the look on Sam's face.

"What's wrong, sweetie." Mary cupped Sam's face.

"Nothing," Sam said looking like he was really lost in thought. "Can't you hear it?"

"Hear what, baby?"

"That beeping. It's driving me crazy," Sam said the first time actually sounding annoyed. Mary just smiled at him.

"Baby, it's time for you to go back. You need to wake up."

The annoyed feature quickly left Sam's face and changed to one filled with tears. He did not want to leave his mom. Not when there was really so many things he wanted to talk to her about, but the problem was that he couldn't remember what the questions where.

"Sammy," she sweetly said his name. "It's okay, baby. You can let go."

"I can't," Sam said tearfully. "I want to tell you something, I just need to remember it. I'll remember. I will."

Sam was getting flustered. He was really getting agitated. Then all of a sudden Mary looked at her son. Sam turned his head to the side as if someone was talking to him and only to him. A look a pure peace was over his face. A small smile came across his lips. Mary watched her son, smiling. She could almost see a sparkle in his eyes.

Sam turned and looked at his mom. She looked at him.

"What is it baby," Mary said.

"I love you so much mom," Sam said walking towards her.

"And I, you."

Sam turns his head again. He lets out a small chuckle as if someone is joking with him.

Her smile sparkled at her son.

_0000_0000_0000_0000_000_

Bobby and Jody walked into Sam's room. What they saw brought a tear to their eyes. Sam's unconscious in the bed. Dean's right next to him. The thing that has them smiling through their tears is that Dean is holding Sam's hand and he is leaning on the bed to where his mouth is right next to Sam's ear. And he is steady talking just to Sam, and only to Sam. No one else needs to know what is being said between the brothers. Whatever it is, it is meant for Sam.

Dean keeping constant pressure on Sam's hand. He didn't squeeze to hurt, just to let Sam know that he was near.

_0000_0000_0000_000_0000_

It's been twenty minutes since Bobby and Jody walked into the room. At first they were not going to break up whatever Dean was doing. And they both left it like that. Once Dean noticed them, did they walk into the room. Now it was back to just waiting. The _blasted_ waiting game.

Oh how much Dean hated the waiting. He just wanted his baby brother back. Dean sitting right next to Sam. Jody sitting next to Dean and Bobby sat across from both of them on the other side of Sam's bed. Then out of the blue, Dean feels a small squeeze in his hand.

"Sammy," Dean said, sitting up in the chair. "Come on, Sammy. Open those eyes."

Both Jody and Bobby leaned closer so that they could without getting into Dean's way. Sam's brow creased. With his other hand Dean ran his thumb across Sam's forehead. Sam's brow eased up and he began to lean into Dean's touch. Then something happened that this time brought tears to Dean's eyes.

Groggily, Sam opened his eyes. And instantly, his glassy eyes landed to his big brother. Nothing else mattered to Sam. What mattered most was that Dean was right next to him.

Sam smiled.

"Hey, D'n," Sam whispered.

**The End**

**A/N: :) Please be kind and leave a review and let me know what you think.**

**Many hugs and kisses**

**Mandancie :)**


End file.
